Just The Yellow Fever?
by Smudge93
Summary: Little addition to a scene from the episode Yellow Fever funnily enough! More notes inside since they refer to this scene in detail and could be consider spoilery. Disclaimer: Not mine!


For some reason I never posted this here on FF. Fixing that now! Hope you like.

Dean had ran back to the motel room after getting chased by a savage beast (you know what I talking about!) with a pink bow on its head! Sam arrives and is a little off with him...this scene creeped me out when I watched it but I wanted to know what Sam was thinking...so I wrote this. A little internal chat going on inside Sam. Evil!Sam warning!

* * *

Sam felt the small feeling trickle through him, almost like annoyance as he opened the motel room door and realised that his brother had made it back safe and sound. He wondered for a moment at what had caused that and then his eyes settled on his brother.

_Not dead yet…dick? _

He stopped.

_Where the hell had that thought come from? _

Dean was sitting on the bed, sweating and slightly dishevelled, panic still clear in his eyes. Sam forced his voice to work and realised he had to work too at tempering the annoyance in its tone, changing it into one of concern.

"I looked everywhere for you Dean, how the hell did you get here?"

"Ran."

_Not fast enough, Dean…I still found you. _

The voice made Sam pause this time, before he walked over and sat down on the bed, feeling himself tune out as he did. His brother was speaking and he tried to concentrate on the words but there was something going on inside him and he found himself drawn inwards even as he listened to Dean's voice.

" What do we do now? I mean I got less than four hours on the clock."

_If you don't stop whining you'll have a lot less than that! _

Sam blinked briefly and tried to hold on to his brother's words.

"I'm gonna die, Sammy."

_Can you stay dead this time Dean, no more cockroaching back to life again. How about it?_

It was all he could do to stop the smile that wanted to break the surface as the next thought welled up in his head but he couldn't stop this one from finding a voice. He turned to Dean and felt his brother's face fade in front of him.

"Yeah you are. You're going back." _And I'll be free again._ He managed to hold that one in.

"Back?" Dean's eyes told him that he knew what he was saying, what _back _meant just that he couldn't believe that his brother was agreeing with him, that his brother wasn't giving him the 'it won't happen, I won't let it happen' speech.

"Downstairs Dean. Hell." The world became jaundiced as Sam finally spoke his thoughts. "It's about time too, truth is….you've been a real pain in my ass."

He could feel Dean's fear escalate to rage and terror.

_He can see it now, see what really inside of me, see the monster burning in my eyes. He thinks it's him, he thinks he's back. _

"No! You get out my brother, you evil son of a bitch."

_Can you fly Dean, lets see. _He raised his hand and lifted Dean, throwing him against the wall. _How many times can you kick a dog before it learns that it should just lie down and not bother getting back up? Let's kick you again Dean, see if the bulldog is still in there or if you've finally realised that no matter what you do…you can't save your brother. _

"No one's possessing me Dean." _It in my blood Dean, don't you get that yet? _"This is what I'm going to become, this is what I want to become and there's nothing you can do about it."

_Steel toe cap to the heart there Dean eh? Hear that heart beating so fast that it's about to explode? That's yours Dean, let's see if I can't help it along. _

His hand came up, choke hold tightening on his brother's throat, squeezing the life from him.

Sam blinked again and the world became colour again. Dean was against the wall in front of him and he wasn't quite sure how they got there but his brother looked on the edge of a heart attack.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey…Dean." He looked at the hand on his brother's chest. _Was my hand on your throat a moment ago? What the hell just happened to me? _

He dropped his hand and turned away as his brother calmed slightly, missing as he did the look that crossed Dean's face.

Sam walked over into the bathroom and ran the water, revelling in it coldness against his face bringing him back from wherever he had been a few moments ago. He needed air. "I'm gonna go get us something to eat." He didn't turn, didn't want to see his brother still pressed in shock against the wall.

* * *

Dean jumped at the sound of the door slamming behind his brother and slumped to a ball on the floor.

_It's just the sickness, it wasn't real. Please God, don't let it be real._

He pushed off the wall as the bile rose in his throat and he just made the safety of the bathroom before he threw up the meagre contents of his stomach.

Dean knelt there for a moment before pushing himself up and over to the sink. Letting the water run he let the words chant round his head, over and over again until he believed them…even though he could already see the marks of his brother's hold on his neck beginning to show.

_Just the sickness, just the sickness, just the sickness._


End file.
